


Prodigy

by jibootyjimin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighs Kink, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Yixing finds Sehun's thighs fascinating, Baekhyun thinks he's an idiot for not making a move, Chanyeol, Minseok and Junmyeon find it amusing. In Yixing's opinion, they're all assholes.





	Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> **[REQUEST FORM](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdgTiSFoZa_1YZzvZkCO0zqf6K8NvHZ24a4793o-h35Pg6x-g/viewform)** in case you want to leave a request for me. It's very easy to fill out and it has all the pairings listed that i am willing to write for!

Yixing had a fascination with Sehun's legs, more specifically, his thighs.

The maknae seemed to have legs that went on for miles, he was slim and tall but his thighs were firm whenever he touched them. Sometimes he grabbed them unconsciously, hand stroking the firm muscle as he laughed at something one of the boys said. Other times he'd be sitting down watching TV when they had free time and Sehun would plop down on his lap and he'd hold him by the thighs without thought. Most of the time he just looked and admired.

He knew he was obvious about it. Most of the time when they're back home and the youngest walks around in small shorts or in his boxer briefs, his eyes always zero in on Sehun's legs and distract him from whatever he's doing or was about to do.

"You'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth." Minseok will always smirk and laugh when he jumps in surprise and looks away quickly.

"Wall." Chanyeol seems to find it hilarious, eyes dancing with mirth as he warns him before he crashes. "One of these days I'm going to have my phone recording and I'm not going to warn you." Yixing just flushes pink and tries hitting him until he stops laughing at him.

"Do we need to start asking Sehun to wear joggers everyday, Yixing?" Junmyeon will ask, eyes seeming worried but his voice sounding teasing.

Yixing wants to lure them all into the roof of the tallest building he can find and then push them all off one by one. 

Sehun seems oblivious. He never mentions his staring or how his lips always part when he sees him in tight pants. Never asks him why his hands always seem to grab at his thighs or why he constantly zones out whenever he wears shorts that expose his thighs. He just smiles and laughs with him or rolls his eyes when he's in a bad mood. Sometimes he places himself in Yixing's lap, straddling him, and whines about the other members annoying him.

Baekhyun finds him irritating. Well, not _him_ persay, but his pining.

"Why don't you just go for it?" "Just do something about it already!" "If you drool any more we'll have a whole new ocean. What do you think about _Sehun's Thighs_ for a name? I know, i know, how unoriginal right?"

Admittedly, he can see how it could get annoying for Baekhyun since he usually went to him to complain and whine about how good Sehun always looked. Voice getting breathy as he explained how good the youngest looked in his tight jeans. Baekhyun would roll his eyes, but he'd always listen and encourage him to finally make a move.

Well, they kind of _both_ made a move. Unintentionally, but they did.

Sehun once again had plopped himself in his lap, legs on either side of his hips as he hid his face in Yixing's neck, breathing steady and warm against his skin. Yixing just let him be for a few minutes, let his hands settle on the younger's thighs as he unconsciously rubbed at them gently; he tried not to let the knowledge that Sehun was in his briefs distract him.

"You okay?" Sehun didn't answer for a few seconds, just shrugged his shoulders and shuffled around until he was pressed against him some more. Yixing closed his eyes and tried to not let his breathing quicken, counted to five as he breathed in and then as he breathed out.

"I'm fine. Tired," Yixing made a soft noise of understanding and continued to caress his thighs, fingers pressing into the skin and then smoothing over the spot with his palm. Sehun shivered lightly, but he payed it no attention and continued his ministrations, this time pinching the skin softly.

Sehun's breathy moan caught him off guard, fingers pausing for a second before he continued again, eyes fluttering shut when he got the same response. As he continued the ministrations, the younger gave a soft little rock of his hips, the action barely noticeable but Yixing paused what he was doing right away anyway. Sehun seemed to not appreciate it as his hands went to grab his, pressing them down against where they were placed against his thighs. 

"Don't stop," he breathed against his neck and gave another shift of his hips. "I know you don't want to stop." They both stayed quiet, Sehun huffing and pressing down on the grip he still had on his hands.

Yixing couldn't find any other words to say so he just gave a weak nod instead. blinking slowly as he carefully let his fingers start moving again, this time not being able to stop the thrust of his hips upwards when Sehun ground down against him again, much more bolder than the before. 

When he pulled back enough to be able to look down at where he had his hands, he let his eyes focus on the younger's face as well. Sehun's pretty lips parted as he gave another shudder and shifted forward to press himself even further into him. When they finally kissed, Yixing closed his eyes and relaxed his tense shoulders, moan tumbling out of his mouth when Sehun shifted in his lap again. Sehun made a small noise and Yixing opened his mouth when he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, letting his teeth nibble on it when he pulled back to breath.

"Want to go to my room?" Yixing distractedly hummed and allowed the younger to bite on the skin of his collarbones. "I don't share with Junmyeon hyung anymore. Come on, don't you want to keep touching me?"

Yixing nodded with parted lips, tongue poking out to lick at the bottom one as Sehun sat up. "Yeah," his voice sounded broken even to him.

"Then let's go, there you can keep touching all you want." Sehun smiled playfully and grabbed his hands again, placing one of them on his chest and the other on his side, dragging them down his body slowly as he arched into it, breaths coming out in small uneven puffs as Yixing let his fingers dip under his shirt.

When Sehun stood up from his perch on his lap, the elder almost whined in protest, but his voice caught in his throat as he took in the others shirt. It was a size too small, he was almost positive it was either Baekhyun's or Minseok's, stopping just below his belly button leaving a nice amount of the skin of his tummy exposed between the hem of the shirt and the waistband of his briefs. It was hot and somewhat cute at the same time.

Sehun guided him by the hand, pulling him into the room and locking the door once he'd closed it. Yixing let his eyes roam the other mans body, not exactly moving to touch and just standing where he was. "You just going to stand there and stare or are you actually going to do something about the unnecessary amount of clothing we both have on?"

The younger raised a brow at him and slowly began to raise the shirt up his torso, pulling it off completely when he could. His hands slowly came to the waistband of his underwear, fingers dancing over the skin right above it and Yixing dazedly watched as he walked to the bed, keeping his back to him as he finally pulled the briefs down. He was a sight to behold, bent over teasingly, bare ass on display before he stood up straight and turned to sit on the mattress. There was something unbelievably sexy about watching him scoot back until he could lie down comfortably, legs bending at the knees as he spread them and ran his own fingers over his skin.

"Zhang Yixing, hurry up and come touch me will you?" The words were followed by an eye roll, but Yixing clearly heard the whine in his tone.

The first thing he pulled off was his shirt, throwing it somewhere he didn't particularly care about right at that moment, hands quickly going to undo the button and zipper of his jeans right after. He didn't waste time on pulling both his jeans and underwear down, stepping out of them as he approached the impatient man waiting for him on the bed.

Sehun welcomed him between his thighs, spreading them to accommodate him and then wrapping his legs around his waist, sigh leaving his mouth at the same time as Yixing placed one of his hands on his chest, fingers ghosting over his nipples. His reaction was beautiful, chest arching into the touch and mouth parting in a moan as he closed his eyes, the older's name being gasped out.

He'd planned to spend as much time as he could just exploring, was ready to cherish every single part of the man's body before Sehun whined and curled a hand around his neck, fingers tangling into his hair as he pulled him down into a kiss. 

"I want you to fuck my thighs," he mumbled against his lips, tongue teasingly licking at the bottom one before he sucked it into his mouth.

"I- yeah, okay." Sehun sighed and kissed him again, legs tightening around him before he placed his feet back on the mattress.

"You can spend all the time exploring another time, I promise. Gonna let you do anything you want later, need you now though. Want you to make me feel good." Yixing moaned at the words and pulled back so he could sit up, fingers leaving a trail of tingling skin everywhere he touched as he skimmed them over the younger's pale skin. _Another time. Later._

There was a moment where he just let his hands touch, finally bringing them to Sehun's cock and giving it a few teasing pumps, lips pulling up into a half smile half smirk as the younger arched his back and made a small little noise, thighs trembling. "You have lube?"

It took Sehun a few seconds before he nodded and reached for his bedside drawer, digging in it and pulling out a small half used bottle of lubricant. They both kind of stared at each other then for a while before they broke into small giggles, leaning toward each other until they could kiss again.

"Okay?" Yixing nodded and gave him a small peck before he was helping him turn over and settle comfortably on his hands and knees, smoothing his hand over his back and then letting them wander lower down to his amazing ass, gripping and moaning as he leaned down to leave a kiss on his left cheek.

"I want to eat you out so bad," Sehun shivered and moaned as he let himself fall forward so his chest was pressed against the mattress leaving his ass raised.

"Fuck, yeah. Yeah, later, please?" Yixing moaned and ran his thumb over his tight little rim and watched as it clenched around nothing. "Yixing,"

"Okay, sorry. Later, right." The sound of the lube being opened was accompanied by their laboured breaths, small pants of excitement and anticipation making them breathless.

The process of getting Sehun's thighs slick took more time than it should have, his fingers not being able to stop pinching and groping until Sehun was whining at him again, this time thrusting his hips back at him to make a point. Yixing finally pulled his hands away and placed them on the younger's hips, fingers gripping steadily as he licked his lips.

As soon as he grabbed his own cock to guide it between his thighs, he moaned, eyes closing in pleasure. "Okay, close them for me, press them together-" Sehun did as he was asked and moaned when he felt the older man's cock trapped between his thighs. "Can you- fuck," Yixing cut himself off with a whimper as the younger tightened his thighs and shifted back against him.

"Yixing," Sehun moaned softly and curled his fingers around the pillow under his head. "Please,"

The first of his thrusts were slow and experimental, trying to find a rhythm they could both get used to and comfortable with, noises leaving them in soft breaths and huffed grunts. The pace slowly began to speed up, Yixing's lips parting as he threw his head back and gave a harsh thrust, Sehun's groan following as he did it again and again with a hand on his back to keep him steady. They quickly found a nice pace, teeth biting into their own lips and tongues soothing over the tender flesh right after.

Sehun reached a hand down to wrap around himself, fingers curling and tightening around the base to prevent himself from coming too quickly, eyes screwing shut as he mouthed at the pillow with a whine. "So good, feels so good- fuck."

Yixing whimpered as he felt the head of his cock bump against Sehun's fingers with each one of his thrusts, the slick feeling of Sehun tightening his thighs every once in a while driving him even crazier as he dropped forward carefully and latched his mouth onto the younger's smooth back, nipping at his shoulders and trailing kisses along his spine. He opened his mouth, praise on the tip of his tongue, but words wouldn't form, just languid sighs and stuttered moans and little whines as he pressed his forehead against Sehun's back. He settle for caressing his skin instead, fingers trailing from his hip to his side and up to his chest where he let them skim over perked nipples.

"Oh, shit- yeah, don't stop, don't stop Yixing." Yixing whined against him as his hips stuttered, messing up their rhythm as he began thrusting messily.

"I'm close. Fuck, I'm going to come-" Sehun pressed his thighs together harder and nodded with another moan. "Are you close?"

"Yeah, gonna come with your cock between my thighs. They're going to be so fucking red and sensitive, if i wear shorts everyone's going to see and _know_." Yixing cursed and leant back so he could thrust faster, hand going to Sehun's ass and letting his index finger rub against his rim again causing the younger to thrust back against the touch with a whimper of his name.

His orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave, hips losing any rhythm and the little control he had of them as he released with a loud groan. Sehun followed not much long after, his hand moving over his own cock to get himself off as he felt Yixing's come hit his fingers and drip down his thighs.

Yixing breathlessly dropped down beside him, watching him as he rolled onto his back and wiped his hand against the bedsheets to clean off their come. Sehun's smile made him grin, hand reaching for him and pulling him to his chest where he pressed kisses to his lips and cheeks. Sehun climbed over him, legs on either side of him as he straddled his thighs and settled against his chest, head buried into his neck.

"We have to shower," The younger shushed him and tapped his fingers against his thigh with a sigh.

"In a few minutes." Yixing hummed softly and let his fingers toy with the strands of hair falling over his eyes. "Carry me?"

"Okay, but we'll have to take this sheet to cover ourselves." When he got a nod in response he let the other man sit up before he got off the bed and wrapped the thin bed sheet around his shoulders, leaning down to pick Sehun up and after a little manoeuvring, they were finally covered enough to walk out of the room and to the bathroom, thankfully not running into anyone on their small journey down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, hope you guys liked it. :)


End file.
